City Heritage Plaques
These items are a collectible set of loot available in'' Thief. To collect a plaque you need to have bought the wrench. Collecting all plaques will give 1900 G. '''The Crippled Burrick Tavern ' Established BRy412 Moved from its Original Site after the Fires of NRy662 Location: On the southwest corner of the tavern, just across from the Clock Tower. Stonemarket Clock Tower An Eternal Clock for The Eternal City. Righted by the Guild of Engineers & Guild of Wheel-Wrights. Location: The southeast side of the base of the tower (Garret's safehouse). Customs House Bridge Heritage Site - Section of an Original Structure Which Survived The Great Tempest of y624' '' '''Location: Go to the southernmost point of the South Quarter District, to the east there will be a large bridge. You can collect this plaque at a lower corner of the bridge, down a small stairwell and next to a vent. Carlysle's Mill Heritage Site - Last Holdings of the Family Carlysle Constructed in worn away Location: Riverside, Eels End, near the entrance to Erin's Mill. Our Lady of the Iron Litany Chapel following has been heavily defaced Hope From Within Location: Once you meet the Queen of Beggars for the first time, on your way out of the chapel look to the right side of the doorway. The Siren's Rest A Safe Berth from the South Seas since NRy598 Location: Riverside - Siren's Rest, on the side of the building. South Quarter Sluices Nathaniel Cutsworth's Great Work So The City's Refuse Would Be Bypass'd To The Great River Location: Riverside - The Black Market, during Vittori Client Job Happy Medium, in the side passage down the stairs before the bridge across the river. Watch Station ' ''Precinct Nine ''The Oldest Watch Station in The City '' Location: Precinct Nine Watch Station - Hall, during Vittori Client Job Sideshow Attraction, along the wall in the northwest corner of the room. '''Ulysses Northcrest's Obelisk Northcrest The First Cast Aside the Yokes of the Old Gods Location: '''Head directly east of '''Obediah Northcrest's Obelisk '''to Moorsditch, you can find this plaque at the base of the obelisk in a courtyard to the north (Behind the plaque you'll also find a hidden button that's used to gain access to the Golden Keep). '''Obediah Northcrest's Obelisk Dedicated to the Wandering Baron Wherever He Roamed Now He Lies Location: '''A bit to the north of the large gate that leads to Baron's Way South, there will be an opening on the west side to a small pavilion with statue lined walls. You can find this plaque at the base of the obelisk (behind the plaque you'll also find a hidden button that's used to gain access to the Golden Keep). '''Barnabus Northcrest's Obelisk The Boy Baron By His Sword You Shall Know Him Location: Crowley & Sons, Baron's Way South, in the basement. Archibauld Northcrest's Obelisk Look to the Soil Not the Sky For We Alone Tend Our Gardens Location: In front of the Watch Station on Market Street, you can find this plaque at the base of the obelisk (Behind the plaque you'll also find a hidden button that's used to gain access to the Golden Keep). The Keep ' ''In Northcrest's Name, Set The Cornerstone Of An Eternal City - NRy834 Location: The Keep - Boiler Level, at the end of the hallway. 'Moira Asylum ' Hers was the Dream the Baron Brought to Life Founded BRy459 Location: Moira Asylum - Grounds, on the left side of the building. '''Elias Northcrest Statue The Lion of Progress Location: Northcrest Manor - Courtyard, during Chapter 6, on the giant statue of the Baron. Stonemarket First Bank By Iron and Gold Is The City Buttressed Location: Stonemarket - Baron's Way North, right next to the gate entrance of Stonemarket First Bank.ru:Мемориальные доски Category:Collectibles